Sorpresa Arruinada
by misskimhyun
Summary: Regina siente que Emma últimamente está comportándose de una manera extraña. ¿Podría estar engañándola con alguien más?


- Está pasando de nuevo – se decía la morena enojada mientras con fuerza hacía a un lado la cortina de la ventana para ver si no había algún rastro del escarabajo amarillo.

Dos semanas exactamente que la novia de la ahora "de nuevo" alcaldesa no se presentaba en su casa como era debido.

11 meses habían pasado luego del incidente de Emma de haber traído a Marian a Storybrooke. Sólo dos meses fueron suficientes para que la relación de Emma con Hook terminará debido a que la rubia había descubierto sus "no tan nuevos" sentimientos hacía la ex reina malvada que para descubrirlos bastó con emborracharse en la fiesta luego de las elecciones para el puesto de alcalde, el cual gano la morena tras salvarlos de un atentado de invierno eterno ganándose el voto de las personas del pueblo, comprobando que sería muy buena dirigiendo Storybrooke.

Emma durante la fiesta, luego de copas y copas fue a reclamarle a Regina debido a que se sentía enfadada de que está estuviera ignorándola por estar enojada con ella, cuando sólo había intentado salvar a una persona pero las cosas dieron un giró de 360º al terminar culpándola de ser tan hermosa y adueñarse de todos sus pensamientos y no poder sacársela de la cabeza, declarando así sus sentimientos, para luego terminar besándola y sorprender a todo el pueblo por su salida del closet.

Aunque al final, para la población era algo que ya lo veía venir. "No era un secreto que entre ustedes dos existía una cierta tensión sexual" fueron las palabras de Ruby al contarle a Emma lo que había hecho para obtener una de las peores resacas de su vida "Hasta la abuela y yo apostamos por quien se declararía primero, ella ganó diciendo que tú serías la que darías el primer paso".

No era que la Sheriff no recordara nada de lo que pasó, pero le daba vergüenza la situación tan bochornosa que creó.

Al final, y con la ayuda de su amiga la mesera, insistió día con día a Regina, la que al principio no daba su brazo a torcer pero que con los encantos de la rubia no pudo negársele más y tras mucho esfuerzo, incluidos los de Henry concretaron su primera cita la que bastó para la morena el darse cuenta que Emma era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Pero ahí estaba Regina, con un Henry dándole ánimos diciéndole que tal vez se le hizo un poco tarde a la Sheriff, posiblemente un Leroy borracho la estuviera retrasando de la cena que habían acordado hacía tres meses que sería para siempre en familia. La verdad es que Emma nunca era puntual, pero esos días en lugar de llegar minutos de retraso, llegaba muchas horas después de la cena que habían pactado.

- "¿Me estará engañando?" - murmulló para sí misma luego de recibir un mensaje de la rubia diciendo que no podría asistir y que la disculpara. –"no, es imposible" pensó, su novia no podría engañarla ¿o si? Debía admitir que la Sherif detrás de esas chaquetas y pantalones nada sensuales, era muy atractiva, no por nada ella, como Ex-EvilQueen se había fijado en ella.

- ¡Nadie toca a mi mujer! – gritó molesta mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño antes de irse a acostar. Pensando en miles de personas que pudieran haberle robado a Emma, y sin paciencia suficiente para esperar un minuto más, fue corriendo al departamento de la rubia, quien todavía vivía con sus padres ya que no habían casas en alquiler durante esos momentos.

Si algo podía hacer que Regina se olvidara de cordialidades eran los Charming, y si a eso se le añadía el que estuviera enfurecida, todavía le daba más razones para ser impaciente. Así que tan pronto llegó a la puerta del hogar feliz en el que Henry usualmente dormía excepto la noche de los viernes como esa, no tuvo cuidado y abrió la puerta con una bola de fuego para poder hablar lo más pronto posible con la rubia.

- ¡EMMA SWAN REPORTATE ENSEGUIDA! -gritaba mientras subía las escaleras, y pasaba por alto a una Mary Margaret asustada por la escena, quien intentaba calmarla caminando detrás de ella junto con un Neal llorando a todo pulmón asustado mientras su esposo intentaba arreglar todo el asunto con preguntas para la morena intentando descubrir que problema había con la recién pareja, pero a las cuales Regina enfurecida pensando en la posible infidelidad de su pareja, ignoró por completo, pero al voltear su vista sólo podía ver a una Emma dándole la espalda escuchando música a todo volumen con sus audífonos.

Que sorpresa se llevó al ver que el amante imaginario de su novia, ¡Era Ella misma! Emma estaba pintándole un cuadro con su retrato, y al sentir que alguien la miraba volteo poniendo un rostro sorprendido ya que su morena estaba frente a ella poniéndola al descubierto. Apagó la música y levantándose de su silla con una sonrisa en su rostro y metiendo sus manos por su nerviosismo en sus bolsillos, se limitó a decir "¡Feliz Aniversario! ¿Adelantado?" Alzó los hombros la rubia mientras se acercaba a una Regina estupefacta.

- ¿Hiciste eso para mi? - Preguntó incrédula.

- Yo, quería hacerte un regalo especial para nuestro aniversario y conociéndote me imaginé que una pintura para tu oficina sería uno muy bueno.

- Pero falta como dos meses para esa fecha – dijo Regina confundida

- Si respecto a eso, quise hacerte un retrato de la Reina Malvada pero la pintura no es muy lo mio, así que entre el retrato hablado de mi madre diciéndome de tus antiguos trajes y yo viendo tutoriales sobre cómo pintar, me iba a tomar mi tiempo.

- Emma, tú ¿Hiciste todo eso por mi?- Regina rio enternecida intentando no llorar, nunca nadie se había tomado la delicadeza de hacerle un regalo que requiriera tanto esfuerzo, mucho menos a ella como Reina Malvada.

La rubia la tomo de las manos y alcanzó a darle un suave beso en sus labios.

- Por mi fuera te bajaría la luna, pero no puedo hacerlo ya que es peligroso –bromeo-, pero si puedo hacer una pintura de la mujer que yo más amo".

- Pero soy yo y de la Reina Malvada - Emma volteo a ver a una Mary Margaret sorprendida y le hizo señas con la mano, quien luego entendió que ella estaba de más y las dejó solas.

-Si, eres tú de la Reina Malvada" respondió la salvadora.

- ¿Por qué? - Regina estaba confundida.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Yo te amo en cada una de tus facetas, y aunque como Reina Malvada me destrozaste mi infancia, gracias a eso pude conocerte y estar contigo -coloco uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

- Pensé que me estarías engañando – se sinceró la morena.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no podría cambiarte por nadie más! No hay nadie más sexy que tú – Emma lanzó una mirada seductora a su novia luego de enredar sus brazos en la cintura definida de esta- Bueno, si te engañé con alguien – Emma se separó un poco y miró a una Regina con los ojos como platos y dibujó una sonrisa burlona para luego terminar su frase- con la Evil Queen, es que enserio, esos escotes que usabas estaban para morirse.

- Idiota – besó los labios de la rubia- Si tu infidelidad hubiera sido real hubieras conocido a la Reina Malvada que una vez fui

- ¡Wow! ¿Entonces debería ponerte el cuerno? Porque muero por ver esos escotes en vivo – ambas rieron por el comentario de Emma.

- Ahora he arruinado mi sorpresa – dijo entristecida

- Si, has adelantado tu regalo por tus celos – respondió la rubia poniéndose a espaldas de Regina quien admiraba el cuadro- Ahora yo también quiero adelantado el mio- besó el cuello de la alcaldesa luego de hablar seductoramente.

- ¿Ah si? Que lástima, yo no pienso revelar mi regalo de aniversario todavía – rio Regina

- Hey ¡eso no es justo! – la sheriff volteó a la morena de frente mientras hacía pucheritos provocando que Regina riera – al menos déjame decidir algo a cambio de que destrozarás mi sorpresa y que ahora tenga que pensar en una nueva.

- Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que desea Sheriff Swan? – Regina se acercó provocativa casi rosando los labios de Emma.

- No dormirás está noche – la rubia besó a una alcaldesa risueña mientras seguía diciendo entre besos – Tu habitación, humo mágico morado, ¡ahora! – la morena obedeció ante la entretenida escena que le proporcionaba felicidad.

- Gracias Emma

- Te amo Regina – la rubia besó suave la frente de la morena

- Yo también te amo – sonrió y abrazó a su rubia, su sheriff, la que ahora estaba segura que el destino la había preparado para encontrarse con ella, porque estaba destinado a que ambas tuvieran juntas su final feliz.


End file.
